protection of a hero
by krissystvs
Summary: the whole movie, some before in between and after. With one twist. WILL AND WARREN AND BLOOD BROTHERS. Enjoy NO SLASH, NON AT ALL. chapter 3 now up FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

The start of something new

The streets were packed with youngsters filing out of school, some of them leaving the school for good. Two of these youngsters were Will Stronghold and his best friend Layla. They were waiting for Will's big brother.

"Hey Will" Layla nudged her friend. He turned to her "Why do you think he's taking so long "Will shrugged

"What's the betting he's forgotten to pick us up? Will said with a smirk on his face, he was about to suggest that they walk, until he saw the familiar blue Cairo pull up outside the school gates. Warren, Wills big brother, scrolled down the window and peeked out with a sorry look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was murder" He called from the car, the two 11 year olds exchanged looks that read _yeah right. _Warren smiled at the two and motioned for them to get in the car.

The car ride home was mostly gossiping about the last day of school, Warren watched the two talking in the backseat from his rear mirror. They were both smiling about moving up to Sky high, the school for super kids. But warren was sure that as soon as Layla mentioned about being able to use her flower powers in front of other kids without being laughed at, Will's face fell but he fixed it before Warren could notice. Warren didn't know what Will's powers even were. Before Warren realised it, nearly missing it, the car rolled into the drive.

"Well this is where you get off," he looked at Layla and smiled. Layla smiled back the gave Will a high five then left the car and wandered into her house. Warren then turned to Will "Come on Sport, I bet Mom and Dad are gonna beg you to tell 'em bout your last day of school so may as well get prepared." Will gave a little smiled and jumped out the car. Warren turned off the ignition and locked the car, before walking over and putting a hand on Will's shoulder. "So anyways how was your last day in junior school?" He asked the youngster.

"I…It was OK, Layla talked a lot about how excited he was about going to Sky High at the end of the summer." He paused and Warren squeezed his shoulder a bit.

"Aren't you?" he asked. When Will didn't answer he nudged him slightly and Will looked at him, but paused before answering.

"I…I'm just a little…little nervous is all." Will stuttered with a little more stutter than he normally used. Warren gave up squeezing his shoulder has he knew it wasn't doing any good. Instead he gave him a light one armed hug.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it'll all be fine, and besides you're not going till the end of the summer, so that gives you 8 whole weeks to lose that nerve of yours. Which shouldn't be too hard, considering you lose everything else" he gave Will a light punch in the arm and Will pushed him back. The two brothers walked arms round shoulders in their home. Only to be greeted by their parents Steve and Josie Stronghold. A.k.a The commander and Jetstream. The greatest superheroes to ever have lived


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey squirt!" Steve stronghold called putting a hand on Wills shoulder. Josie came up to Warren and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Mom!" Warren complained. He gave Will a light punch in the arm when he saw him giggling.

"Oh come on honey, we want to hear all about your last day of school. And Wills last day of junior school." Josie said, ignoring Warren's complaint about the kiss. Will reluctantly grabbed Josie hand as she led him into the living room. He turned back to Warren with a face that read _help me! _Warren laughed as Will put up a little bit of struggle to escape the _paranoid mother_.

"Now that's gotta be worse than any super villain." Warren thought, unfortunately out loud. Steve turned and gave him a look which made Warren wish he'd kept his mouth shut. Then Steve's expression softened.

"Hey son, thanks for giving them a ride home, we really appreciate it on such short notice." Warren gave him a smile.

"S,OK Dad, sides, when you and Mom get called out, It'd be a bad idea to let him walk home by himself." Steve appeared to understand and quickly jumped too a conclusion.

"Right, he maybe a super, but because he can't practise in school, probably doesn't know the full extent of his powers so won't be able to fend of bullies" Warren stood there with his jaw open then smacked himself in the head

"I was thinking that he isn't exactly the brightest stronghold in the house, he could probably get lost, Dad" He protested. Steve Blushed.

"Right yeah, I knew that." Steven tried to come up with a decent excuse, but was saved whe n Josie called them into to listen to Will's last day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man that was entertaining." Warren commented after they had heard all about their last days at school. "I knew I only left school a few years ago, but man they've definitely slowed down the process of entertainment." Will just smirked lightly and looked out the window from his bed. Warren went over to him and sat next to him on the bed. "What's the matter squirt?" He asked, Will looked up at him then looked back out the window.

"Dad…Dad still thinks' I have powers doesn't he?" he asked sadly. Warren put an arm round his shoulder.

"What do you mean Will, Sure your powers are probably gonna need improving but that's what sky high's for." He ruffled Wills hair, but Will didn't respond. "Will?"

"Warren, I… I don't have any powers." He said quietly. Warren let his brain process it but then realised what Will had said. But that was impossible, yeah sure if you had one super parent you had less chance of being a super. But if both your parents were super then you were guaranteed to have powers. So what was wrong with Will?

"But Will, how is that even possible, you've gotta have powers, cause both our parents are supers." Will jumped of his bed and directly faced Warren.

"Don't you think I know that, I should have been a super by now, just like everyone else in the family, I'm not strong enough to lift the weights and don't even get me started on attempting to fly!" he practically yelled at Warren. Fortunately Warren could be calm in these types of situations (definitely not like the movie!) he knelt in front of Will and enveloped him in a hug.

"Well you see Will, you know that I've got flame powers, well I only realised I had them because I got so angry at this one guy for threatening to beat you up." Will looked puzzled.

"I never knew that." Will commented. Warren nodded, he'd expected that answer.

"Yeah well one, I was in 5th Grade and you were in 2nd Grade, bit of a gap so you wouldn't have heard bout it. And two Dad... made me...promise not...to tell...you." he stuttered, only just realising what he had said. "Oops, I'm screwed." Will laughed at him. Warren continued once Will had got over his laughing fit. "Anyway, maybe you're searching for the wrong powers, like I said, Dad didn't have a clue as to why I had different powers to them and neither did mom. So maybe you might have, I dunno...water powers" he guessed. Will gave him a funny look.

"Water powers? That was really the first thing you could think of?" he joked. Warren gave him a sly look and caught him in a headlock.

"Oh yeah, let's see you come up with something within 3 seconds flat why don't ya?" he mock angered. Will laughed and attempted to get out of the head lock while Warren rubbed his knuckle of Wills head. Eventually after a lot of howling and begging, Warren finally stopped rubbing Wills head. After recovery from a major headache Will gave his brother a hug.

"Thanks bro, don't know what I'd do If you weren't here." He said. Warren's heart warmed up but quickly pulled Will off him.

"Well, erm... I'd better get to bed, who cares if its summer, I'm too tired to care." Will nodded and got back into his own bed. Warren ruffled his hair. "Night squirt, sweet dreams" he joked. Will almost immediately fell into a peaceful sleep. With that Warren left the room, unaware that the boys mother had heard the whole conversation.


End file.
